


You had me at woof.

by captainunicornxoxo



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: And More Fluff, Attempt at Humor, Double B, Fluff, I Think Its Cute, M/M, lots of lame flirting, lots of pets too, roses are red, vets and pets, violets are blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainunicornxoxo/pseuds/captainunicornxoxo
Summary: the one with bobby and his four-legged wingmen.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	You had me at woof.

Bobby was desperate. It was an awful thing to wish for, he knew, but he had no other choice. He needed a sick pet. Or one who needed vaccines. Or a check-up. He needed an animal, in short. He could bullshit his way in if he had an animal in his hands.

Minho picked up on the third ring. "What?" He sounded a little hurried like he was in the middle of something. "How's Johnny?" Bobby cut to the chase as well. "She's not well. How'd you know!?" Minho exclaimed. Bobby grinned. "Oh thank god!" He cheered. "What!?" Minho's voice dropped. "I mean- god told me. I'll take her to the vet." "I can take care of that." minho shrugged. "No! No you should continue your painting! I heard taehyung was almost done with his." he bristled. Bobby had no idea if taehyung was. He had no idea who taehyung was. He had just heard the name from Minho twice. Minho snorted. "You just want to go see that cute vet!" He teased. Bobby sighed. "Hyung, please help me out!" Minho chuckled. "Alright brat. Come by and take her down there and-" he continued before bobby could speak ,"actually get her checked. She has been coughing and vomitting hair balls. She has gotten really quite and lazy lately." "Don't worry. I'll take care." Bobby assured.

Yunhyeong smirked when bobby entered the clinic. "Whose cat did you steal today?" "Shut up. This is Johnny. Minho hyung's cat." Bobby bit back. "Is there something wrong with her for real or is she just your wingwoman?" "She is actually not well." Bobby hissed. He eyed the only other girl who had entered right after him, with her trembling chihuahua. He sat beside across, placing the carrier on another seat. he peeked in to check on minho's princess. She was still, eyes blinking slowly. Bobby actually worried something must be wrong. "Jinhwan hyung is free. you can head inside." yunhyeong smiled. "I'll wait. Minho hyung wanted me to take her to hanbin-sshi specifically." he turned to the girl. "you can go." The girl blushed a little at their attention. "Is that okay?" she asked. Yunhyeong smiled. "Course miss. Let me just get your details." After the girl had gone in yunhyeong went back to smirking at bobby. "So what lame ass pick up line are you gonna use on him today?" bobby snorted. He wouldn't respond. "Let's see, you got a cat with you today. Last week it was a bird. so-"Yunhyeong really enjoyed this. Bobby closedhis eyes and waited. "What was that, 'You must be puffin, cus you've been running through my mind all day.'" He chuckled. "Today's it is a cat. I wonder, is it 'i don't like pussy, i like you?" "fuck off!" Bobby hissed just as the door to hanbin's room opened. Hanbin looked at him when he swore before he turned back to his patient. "She's gonna be just fine. Don't worry too much. Just watch her diet." He instructed the man leading a goat outside. "Thanks doctor." The guy beamed before heading for the exit. "Bobby's next. He's brought a cat today." 'Yunhyeong filled in the silence as hanbin scribbled something down on a file and handed it to him. Bobby stood up, knees weak.

Hanbin looked handsome. effortlessly. His hair swept back, his hypnotizing eyes, his long roman nose and plump cherry lips pulled into a smirk, producing a dimple on his cheek. He tucked his hands into his coat pocket. " Who is this?" Bobby cleared his throat before he spoke. "Johnny." "Do we have her history?" "We do." Yunhyeong handed him a file. "She's been feeling a little low." Hanbin shrugged. "does she really need a story Bobby?" Bobby frowned. "She's been vomiting hair balls and has been drowsy." "Is she really?" Hanbin looked amused. Bobby's frown deepened as his eyes narrowed. "Really really." Hanbin nodded. "Let's have a look then." Throughout the examination, bobby didn't speak a word unlike his usual. Hanbin kept side eyeing him but bobby decidedly kept his eyes on the cat. "She seems fine. This usually happens when there's been a change in routine. Has anything changed?" Hanbin asked. Bobby nodded slowly. "minho hyung has gotten a huge commission painting to finish for this gallery. He's been spending a lot of time at his studio. He takes her along sometimes, i've heard. Maybe that's it?" "maybe." Hanbin agreed not breaking eye contact. "Maybe it's the new timings and environment. Get her back on track and she should be fine." He wrote something in the file. "Bring her for a follow up?" "I'll let hyung know." Bobby busied himself with helping Johnny enter the carrier. "oh, um-"Hanbin seemed a little taken aback. Ususally bobby jumped at the chance of a follow up. "Hey!" He grabbed bobby's hand as he left. Bobby didn't look back. "It was nice seeing you here. As usual." Bobby shrugged his grip. "Thanks doc." He left without sparing hanbin or yunhyeong a galnce. "All okay?" Yunhyeong asked. Hanbin sighed.

Bobby paced his studio, his newest song playing in the background. Donghyuk was swirling himself on the chair. "I think i overdid you know. Like I pushed him too much. He doesn't like it now. Or worse, he never liked it!" Bobby gasped. Donghyuk rolled his eyes. "But hyung, he did say it was nice seeing you again." "what if he only said that because, he didn't want to lose a patient! client? animal!? whatever!" He mused his own hair up. Donghyuk sighed. "I'll ask Junhoe to check? you know how he gets with bang-ddeng. If he's nice to junhoe we'd know he was only being nice to you. If he kicks junhoe out we'd know he actually meant it." Bobby continued pacing. His phone vibrated on the desk. "It's minho hyung!" Donghyuk peeked at the screen. Bobby jumped. "He must have gone for the follow up!" "well, answer it! He must be calling because the doc must have asked about you!" Donghyuk yelled. Bobby shook his head. "Oh come on!" Donghyuk answered instead. "Hey hyung! It's dongie!" "hey dongie!" Minho laughed. "Where's bobby?" "freaking out. What's up?" Minho cackled again. Bobby glared at donghyuk. "Tell him his lover boy asked for him." "He did??" Bobby squeaked. "Yeah, asked if you were busy to come. Told him you had constipation." Bobby groaned as donghyuk and minho laughed. "nice one hyung!" "why are you like this!" Bobby hissed, grabbing the phone from donghyuk. "relax bunny boy. Told him you were busy making the next biggest summer hit song. He was impressed. Told him you worked with PSY once. Said he loved that song." Bobby smiled. "really!?" "really really." bobby fell back into his chair. Donghyuk chuckled. "Told him you were probably in the studio with DK and June now. By the way, dongie, he thinks you are an angel and his bias but junhoe is his biaswrecker." Donghyuk chuckled. "that's cute." Bobby sighed. "and what else did he say?" "ah he told me to tell you, 'you had me at woof." Bobby blinked and then broke out into a grin. 

He remembered. The first time he met hanbin. He had accompanied seunghoon and seungyoon and their dogs. Hanbin had just given them an injection and was cooing at the puppies. And bobby had yipped a 'woof!" as if they were responding to hanbin. Hanbin had smiled at him. And bobby had fallen.

"Thanks hyung. How's johnny?" he asked. "better. And as a thank you, i got you his number and gave him yours!" Bobby sat up. "REally!?" Minho laughed as bobby voice cracked. "But you need to reach puberty first before you can ask him out." Bobby rolled his eyes. It wasn't even that funny but donghyuk was smacking his things laughing and pinning in his chair. "Just send it to me asshole!" He hung up.

**Bobby <333**

roses are red

memes are dank

this is opener

I got lost in your eyes, my mind is blank

**Binnie baby**

violets are blue

except that they're not

is your name summer

cus you're so hot

**Bobby <333**

roses are red

violets are blue

they call me bobby

but that's pretty true

**binnie baby**

violets aren't blue

wtf i thought we covered this

like it's in the name

**bobby <333**

oh you mean

roses are red

violets aren't blue

violets are violets

they differ in hue

**binnie baby**

ikonic

*iconic

**Bobby <333**

roses are red

a small dog is a pup

i'm not sure how much longer

i can keep this up

**binnie baby**

roses are red

i like how you think

you've got quite the talent

let me buy you a drink

**Bobby <333**

roses are red

let's call it a date

if things go well

maybe we can mate?

**Author's Note:**

> so i found this conversation somewhere on the internet. i loved it and had to use it here!


End file.
